Light emitting panel assemblies use light guides to transmit light from point light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) through a transition area to an emission area where the light is extracted. Light travels through the light guide by way of total internal reflection until it is extracted. In known light guides light is internally reflected through the guide in an uninterrupted linear path in the plane perpendicular to the normal of the flat sides of the light guide. In known light guides, when the light is extracted by extraction elements the light can appear to the viewer as undesirable visible lines of light emanating from the light sources. The visual definition of these lines can vary depending on the type of extraction elements used, the distance between the extraction elements and the light source(s), and the width or thickness of the light guide. Light emitting panel assemblies and light guides that reduce or eliminate these visible lines of light and emit light which is more visually homogenous across the emitting surface are desirable.